


Shining Star

by tryslora



Category: Andy You're a Star (Song)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Songfic, Stalking, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy obsesses over the captain of the football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/gifts).



> I couldn't resist this prompt when I saw it, and while it came out a bit creepier than I intended, I hope it suits.

1.

You know I exist.

I _know_ you know I exist.

I step out of English class and you step out of Math across the hall. You have to stop long enough to put your arm around Hannah’s shoulders and I stand there, watching you. Waiting. You can feel it, can’t you? Because you look over at me.

Blue eyes and those thick lashes that frame them. You reach up with your free hand, tugging your baseball cap a little lower. But it’s not so low that you can’t see me watching you.

I smile then, let my gaze slip over you.

You know what I want.

Hannah elbows you, bright red lips pouting, and your gaze finally shifts to look at her, not me. But when she nudges you, you look back once more as you walk away.

I blow a kiss.

I bet you feel it.

 

2.

For once, I didn’t meant to see the same movie as you, and yet, there you are.

I know Hannah didn’t choose this flick. It’s aliens and explosions, and she drags you to romantic comedies and stories about talking dogs. And you don’t like SciFi; I’ve heard you say it’s for dorks and losers.

But here you are, edging into the seats two rows ahead of me. You, Hannah, a bucket of popcorn and a single soda for you to share.

You turn around as you put your jacket over the back of the seat, your gaze sliding over me and Blake. _He’s not my boyfriend_. I think loudly enough for you to hear it, and the best part is, you stare at me when I do, like you have heard something.

I smile again, and you start to smile back.

You normally look so self-assured. Captain of the football team. Homecoming king. The guy voted most likely be getting it in the car, under the bleachers, in the steam room at the school. Once the movie starts, Hannah’s hand’ll be in your lap, and your tongue down her throat.

I’ll be imagining it’s me.

My smirk tilts as I see your face stain red. I blow a kiss because I know you expect me to, and you turn and sit awkwardly.

Hannah kisses you.

Are you imagining it’s me there, too?

 

3.

The credits roll and I tell Blake I have to piss, pushing myself out of my seat and stepping past everyone else in the aisle. Some of them are already standing up to go, some snarl at me as I interrupt their watching of the credits.

I see you move as well, but Hannah stays put. I can’t hear what you say when you lean over to talk to her, but I put my choice of words in your mouth. _I’ll meet you in the lobby. There’s this guy waiting for me in the men’s room._

I hesitate in the aisle, just enough so that I’m following you out, instead of you following me.

You pass the men’s room and I follow, threading our way through the crowd that pushes in the opposite direction. You duck into a theater, and I duck in too, stopping when I see you standing in the dark. The movie rumbles beyond the turn in the walkway, almost masking your low words.

“Stop watching me,” you say.

You’re lying. You don’t want me to stop.

“There’s no law against looking at someone. Or,” I raise one finger, putting it against your lips because I know what you’re going to say, “blowing a kiss.”

You hesitate, just a fraction of a second, before knocking my hand away. You look afraid, and I wonder if I could see you clearly, if your skin would be flushed.

I step closer. “She doesn’t deserve you, Andy. She doesn’t appreciate you.” Another step, backing him up against the wall. “She doesn’t know you.”

“And you do?”

You're all football player now, sneering and stubborn. You think you can intimidate me, but I won’t back down. “Yes,” I say quietly. “I do. I know you better than anyone else, Andy.”

Fear again. You push me back, shoving me to make space between us. And I let go. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.

I want you to figure it out for yourself.

I want you to want me.

And you will. I know you will.

 

4.

I step out of English class, and you step out of Math. Your gaze flicks to me, and you turn away. Hannah slides up next to you, like she always does; you take her hand instead of putting your arm around her shoulders.

I’ll be late to History, but I follow you anyway. You stop in front of locker #523. You spin the lock and yank it open, and a piece of paper falls to the ground. You pick it up and quickly fold it, shoving it into your pocket before Hannah can see.

I don’t know if you’ve read it, but something has you agitated. You drop your book twice before you manage to get the locker closed.

This time when Hannah settles herself against your arm, you pull her in, holding on tight.

Denial much?

You have to pass me to get to your next class; I know your schedule as well as I know my own.

You try not to look, and yet, your head tilts and your gaze catches mine.

When I blow you a kiss, you pause, lips slightly parted, before you turn away.

You caught it.

 

5.

I don’t get to my locker until the end of the day, shoving things in and pulling my jacket back out. A scrap of paper torn from a notebook flutters to the ground.

I crouch down to look at it.

A phone number stares back at me.

Your number. The one I told you to give me in the note I left earlier.

I’d said _If you leave me your number, I’ll call tonight._

I fold the paper carefully, putting it in my pocket where I can’t lose it. After dinner, I’ll call. And I’ll tell you where to meet me. And you can find out what a kiss feels like when it doesn’t have to cross the air to find your lips.

You know I exist.

And I know what you want.

You’ll always be my shining star.


End file.
